


Gentle Maid

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Phyllis needs a little TLC.RP Fic.AU in some ways.





	Gentle Maid

Cora had heard the woman's confession and banished her from the rooms, angry that it had taken the threat of being found out to send Phyllis to her side. Phyllis had come clean, her eyes sliding closed. 

Cora had gone to find Barrow, told him to leave her maid well enough alone. She had heard nothing since, not until the fire, now though she searched the grass of the house, O'Brien, her dear O'Brien had been safe, Edna had been away a while, Baxter...

Her eyes combed the crowds, seeking out the slim form of her current ladies' maid. Baxter was knelt on the grass, quietly shaking. She had been fearing her job, then later her life. 

Cora came closer, kneeling to bring Baxter back against her, her voice soft. 

"Baxter... Are you alright?" 

Phyllis nodded unsure. Cora smiled, gently stroking Baxter's hair. 

"Good, I'd hate to see you hurt."

Phyllis murred softly. Cora smiled softly. 

"Come back inside?"

Phyllis did as she was asked and came inside. Cora had smiled softly. 

"You going to be alright tonight?" 

"Not if you don't stay..."

Phyllis said softly. Cora smiled softly. 

"Come on then... I suppose you can spend the night."

She had moved to lead Baxter, Phyllis, to her bedroom, pushing the doors closed behind them, moving to kiss the woman gently. Phyllis murred into the kiss. 

"Okay?"

"Yes thank you..."

Cora smiled, moving to lead her to the bed, settling herself then patting the space beside her. 

"Come here."

Phyllis moved over and sat on the bed beside Cora. 

"Still feel a little shaky?"

"A little."

Cora smiled softly, pulling her closer. 

"Try to relax... I won't let anyone hurt you."

Phyllis murred her thanks. Cora smiled. 

"Get some sleep... we'll talk more tomorrow."


End file.
